witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Aedirn
Kingdom of Aedirn, one of Four Kingdoms, lies between Temeria and the massif of the Mahakam Mountains to the west, and the Blue and Fiery Mountains to the east. In the north realm is feuding with Kaedwen about the land called Lormark or Upper Aedirn, depending on the interested party's political persuasion. These lands have been disputed for ages, with Kaedwen laying claim to them as well. Aedirn, adjacent to the mountains forming the western border of the continent, was one of the latest areas colonized by humans. Unfortunately, a little aversion to other races is still existing, especially the elves, whose remnants still inhabit dense woodlands and mountain valleys. In contrast to it, situation of dwarves is rather good - many of them live on an even keel in Upper Aedirn, near to Mahakam Mountains, their homeland. Aedirn is an agricultural country full of ridges and hills. Unchanging, continental climate makes the grounds give good yields, especially in the east, in the area called the Valley of Flowers (or Dol Blathanna in Elder Speech), which forming a a real granary of the kingdom. It have also well-developed industry - in Upper Aedirn and on the border with Mahakam are minning large amounts of minerals, mainly coal and less precious metals. In Gulet and Eysenlaan are smelters and forges. In Vengerberg (which is the capital of the realm) and Aldersberg develop mainly dyeworks and manufactures of wool and textiles, Vengerberg have also malt mills and distilleries. Heraldry First coat of arms were designed basing on the work of our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. Known Aedirnians Main cities and keeps Regions *Dyfne *Upper Aedirn (disputed, eventually taken by Kaedwen but regained after the Peace of Cintra) *Lower Aedirn *Dol Blathanna (Allodial land) Military Main article: Military of Aedirn Lyria with Aedirn issued about 13 thousand soldiers, including 3 thousand of calvalry. In the early days of the invasion 1/5 of these forces was cut off in the forts and fortresses. Part of the remaining troops had been withdrawn to defend the wing against light cavalry and Scoia'tael. The remaining army, about 6 thousand. 1,200 soldiers knights, was beaten in Aldersberg. The current state of the armed forces Lyria and Rivia may be determined at approx. 8 thousand. infantrymen who fought as a diversionary force during the last war with Nilfgaard. King Demawend III was also known as tactical genius. Economy Realm is one of richest domain in Northern Kingdoms. It has a well-developed economy, its main asset is situated between mountains that provide state resources. In Guleta and Eysenlaan has a huge steelworks and forging plants. In Vengerberg and Aldersberg develop mainly manufactures wool and weaving and there are also malt mills and distilleries in capital. Religion Not much is not about this realm, and thus we dont know much about religions here. Likely cults of Melitele, saint Lebioda and churches of Kreve and Eternal Fire have their influence here. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise Journal Entry :This realm is bordered by Kaedwen to the north, Redania to the northwest, Temeria and the massif of the Mahakam Mountains to the west, and Lyria to the south. The Blue Mountains line its eastern frontier. Aedirn's coat of arms is a golden-red chevron on a black field, and its capital is Vengerberg. Not long ago the country nearly disappeared when Nilfgaard occupied its southern territories and its northern neighbor and supposed ally, Kaedwen, treacherously annexed Upper Aedirn. Though the invaders were defeated and Kaedwen withdrew from Aedirn's northern lands, the kingdom's fate still hangs by a thread. The country has been ravaged by peasant revolts and its central government seems ever unsteady. :The part of Aedirn that lies between the Pontar and Dyphne rivers is called Lormark or Upper Aedirn, depending on the interested party's political persuasion. These lands have been disputed for ages, with Kaedwen laying claim to them as well. During the last war with Nilfgaard, Aedirn found itself in deep trouble, fighting an uneven battle to repel the onslaught of the Black Ones in the south. Sensing that its southern neighbor would ultimately bow to the invaders, Kaedwen, Aedirn's ostensible ally in that conflict, sent its armies into Lormark, annexing the region. Several days later Margrave Mansfeld of Ard Carraigh and Marshal Menno Coehoorn, commander-in-chief of the Nilfgaardian army, greeted each other on a bridge spanning the Dyphne River. They shook hands over the bleeding, tortured corpse of the Kingdom of Aedirn, sealing – let us not mince words – a criminal partitioning of plundered lands. And even though Kaedwen restored Lormark to Aedirn after the war, its taking of the territory with Nilfgaardian support was one of the most disgraceful acts in history – though I venture to say it was probably not the only or last act of its kind. During the 3rd Nilfgaard-Nordling War, Kingdom of Aedirn is (after little resistent from Vergeni in comics Matter of Conscience inhabits) conquered by Nilfgaard, Geralt of Rivia can through the game decide fate of kingdom (as other he do with other realms in North). # Emhyr var Emreis losing the war, and Radovid united the entire North. Cirilla dead or alive, but she is a witcher. Emhyr is convinced that his daughter was killed. # Emhyr var Emreis losing the war, and Dijkstra united the entire North. Cirilla dead or alive, but she is a witcher. Emhyr is convinced that his daughter was killed. # Emhyr var Emreis winning the war, Cirilla is dead or alive and, depending on previous choices of players is the Empress because of the abdication of her father, or is a witcher, and Emhyr is convinced that she died. References cs:Aedirn de:Aedirn es:Aedirn fi:Aedirn fr:Aedirn it:Aedirn pl:Aedirn el:Αίντιρν Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:Aedirn